


Punishment

by 37054ljH



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Hetalia, Bondage, Crossover, Dominant Masochism, Domination, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's Setting, Hetaloids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Multi, Nudity, One-Sided Sex Scene, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, Reader is a security guard, Reader is dominant, Reverse Harem, Romance, Seductive Reader, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, chunky reader, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Oh (Y/N), how you torture them...**Rated M for sexual content and strong language.**Originally published on Wattpad on March 26, 2016





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in a Five Nights at Freddy's setting and with the 2P!Hetalia characters as the androids. This is also an introductory one-shot for a series I will soon be working on after I get everything moved here from Wattpad, so be on the look out!

Oliver could see the others were getting impatient, impatient to see the night guard tonight. The thought made Oliver swoon. (Y/N) (L/N). A girl who had taken the night shift here in Luciano's Pizzeria. The only person who wasn't fazed by the appearance or actions of the murderous and lustful androids.

Despite her appearance, (Y/N) showed she was more than capable of handling herself. Many people underestimate her because of how she is a little pudgy around the edges. That became apparent to the androids when she single-handedly sent Allen flying the other night. After that, Allen had been shaking with excitement, obviously turned on by how tough (Y/N) is.

Unfortunately for the buffer android and the others, it was Oliver's turn to visit her tonight. The fact made Oliver excited. 

Oh if he only knew what awaited him beyond that door to the security office.

As soon as the clock struck midnight, the androids were eager, but angry that Oliver was going to be the first to visit the alluring (Y/N) (L/N) tonight. Before they could try to strangle the shorter android, the latter disappeared.

Oliver hurried to the security office, confused when he didn't hear anything from the girl he was visiting. Creeping closer, Oliver saw the office was empty.

Strange, where was (Y/N)?

"Ah, so you're here, Oliver," a seductive female voice said, and before Oliver could turn around, something pounced on him, bounding his wrists behind his back and forcing him to a chair, where he was incapacitated.

When he realized who had bound him, and what she was wearing, Oliver could feel an erection beginning to form as his cheeks colored.

_Oh._

_My._

_**Word!** _

It was (Y/N), wearing only a black lace bra and panties, as well as her security hat. In her hands, there was a long black whip, and Oliver could only imagine what she was planning on doing with it. She was also smirking seductively at him, and it only made his metal heart beat even faster.

"(Y-Y/N), dear? W-What is it you're doing?" Oliver stammered, shaking with desire.

(Y/N) chuckled, so sexy Oliver wondered how much he could take until his wires overloaded. "You, my dear Oliver, have been a very naughty boy. And do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

Oliver couldn't respond.

"They get punished," (Y/N) finished, swinging her hips as she stalked towards Oliver. As soon as she was close enough, she tilted his chin up so he was looking her in the eye. "So, you know what that means, right?"

She didn't wait for a response. "You have to be taught a lesson."

"Do it!" Oliver cried out before he could stop himself. "Please, do it. Punish me!"

(Y/N) grinned. "Your wish is my command."

Oliver mentally screamed, _Oh sweet cupcakes!_

~~~

"What the fuck?" Allen mused when the other androids heard a cry from who was likely to be Oliver. It truly sounded like he was getting laid or something.

Wait. Laid? _Oh hell no..._

"I fucking hate you Oliver! There's no way!" Allen hollered as he dashed out of the storage closet, his brother, Matt, following behind him.

Allen swore if Oliver got to (Y/N) before any of them, he was seriously going to rip him apart...

Oh. _Fucking hell_.

Allen screeched to a halt when he saw what was happening in the security office. (Y/N), wearing those sexy panties, bra, and heels, and Oliver, completely naked and seemingly losing consciousness. Faintly, Allen thought he heard Oliver mumbling, "How you torture me..."

(Y/N) smirked up at the frozen Allen and Matt before speaking. "My, my. Someone wants to join, doesn't he?"

She then flicked the whip towards the two androids, the leather wrapping around the two of them so they couldn't escape, and she pulled them in, shutting the door behind her. Then, the two androids realized they were now bound to a chair.

"What are you doing doll?" Allen asked, his eyes filled with desire, and was in the process of trying to break his restraints. However, what (Y/N) used to bound them wasn't just any rope, but one that would be able to withstand any blows.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" (Y/N) asked huskily, bending down to meet the boys at eye level. "You are going to be punished like Oliver there. Don't worry though, I'm sure the others will want to join soon."

Matt smirked back, clearly turned on. "What are you planning maple?"

With one motion, (Y/N) ripped off the boys' clothes, and they jerked in surprise, wondering how she could be that fast. Then, she placed hands on their manhoods, and they jerked, throwing their heads back.

"Punishment time, boys," (Y/N) purred as she began to squeeze the two extended pieces of skin in her hands.

Both boys cried out in pleasure, their nails digging into the skin of their hands as the girl squeezed harder and harder. When that came, Allen and Matt had no choice but to scream out so loudly it was heard throughout the pizzeria. Sure enough, it would cause all the androids to come here, and by the looks of it, (Y/N) was perfectly prepared.

Still squeezing their lower regions, (Y/N) leaned into Allen and bit on his ear, making him inhale sharply. She ran her tongue over the rolls and curves, and continued to bite it with so much ferocity Allen was already seeing white and losing his sanity.

He knew he needed to get his hands on her, if only these bounds weren't holding him back. 

Finally, (Y/N) moved onto Matt, still caressing them as she bit into Matt's neck. Matt groaned, clearly wanting to run his hands through her hair, but (Y/N) was being cruel to the both of them. They wanted to be the dominant ones, not the other way around.

"Y-You bitch! Quit it!" Matt protested when another jolt of pleasure rushed through him.

(Y/N) titled her head to the side innocently. "Quit what?"

"Quit teasing us!"

They only got a smirk in response. "You have been bad boys, so this is the suitable punishment for you all. Suck it up you two, for this is going to be a _long_ night."

All this time, the boys never thought they would be the ones dominated. Well, they were proven wrong.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ they cried out mentally.

A bang came from the door, and, to the boys' displeasure, (Y/N) let go and went to the door. Outside, the others were indeed outside, wanting to see what was happening, and the one banging happened to be Luciano. Before he could start banging down the door, it opened, and both he and his brother, Flavio, were dragged inside, the door closing behind them before anyone else could follow.

The two boys froze at the sight of (Y/N), Oliver, Allen, and Matt, the last two who were seemingly convulsing. (Y/N) grabbed their wrists and chained them to a wall, keeping them above their heads so they couldn't escape. They kept their eyes on her the whole time, not wanting to believe what they were seeing.

(Y/N) just smiled and giggled before she cracked her whip, ripped their clothing off, and slashed them with the whip.

Both boys cried out, but with happiness, especially when (Y/N) started playing with them, a torture they hoped to never experience. She dug her nails into their skin, squeezed them so hard they were both seeing white and salivating, and whipped them a few more times before continuing on with Allen and Matt, who kept screaming out, and back again. She continued the process until they were passed out from their sparks overloading.

By this time now, she had dragged Kuro, Lutz, and Zao inside, making sure to subdue them before they could try anything. (Y/N) played with Kuro's hair, biting his ear and kissing her way down his neck, moving to all over his exposed body. Kuro groaned in anger, clearly unhappy to be subdued while she was dominant over him and while she fucked him until he was out. 

_Just you wait (Y/N)-chan,_ he vowed. _I will get you back._ He didn't notice the jealous looks Lutz and Zao were sending his way, until it came to be their turn.

(Y/N) had forced Lutz to look her in the eye, and she smiled mischievously at him. "Oh dear, someone's jealous, isn't he?" she asked in a cooing voice, before she placed her lips on his. 

_Mein Gott!_ Lutz felt his wires spark, and (Y/N) continued to kiss him until he couldn't breathe and his entire system overloaded, and even then, she proceeded to screw with him like the other guys until he was completely out.

Still, Lutz was going to have something to look forward to later at night, and even something to dream about.

Zao was next, and he was ready, but not for her next move. She leaned down and trailed her tongue on his manhood, drawing a shudder from the Chinese android. She smirked against his skin and took the entire thing into her mouth where she proceeded to suck and bite like her life depended on it.

With each suck, Zao was losing his breath. It truly was amazing that despite being a robot, he could feel everything a human would feel. He wanted more from this girl, but this was all she was going to give him.

God damn...she was irresistible, but irritating at the same time. All this time, she was torturing them all.

After Zao was out, (Y/N) opened the door and captured Vladimir, Alejandro, Gillen, and Francisco inside. After that, let's just say that all of them are going to be looking forward to (Y/N) fucking them like there was no tomorrow to one of them, especially when she would burn Francisco with his cigarette butt, draw blood from Vladimir, kiss Gillen so passionately until he kept begging for more and more until he was out, and almost suffocate Alejandro.

What masochists.

Well, at least they now know how much she loves her job, or, most importantly, them.

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the look out for Seductress, the sequel/story counterpart to this in the near future!


End file.
